An Open Secret
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Really, it's a wonder they weren't found out immediately. So what if they were? ROTS Ep 3 AU, mostly comedy, AnakinPadme.
1. Chapter 1

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

Anakin was meditating in the temple, trying to make sense of his feelings. He really did want to believe in the Jedi, but the visions of Padme's death haunted him. Jedi Councils refusal to accept his appointment had hurt him, treating him like a mere spy. The Chancellor's talk about possibility of saving Padme had been tempting, but... it was the Dark Side of the Force he was offering. Could he really accept something like that? To abandon the Light? He didn't want to lose Padme, to lose his child, but who could he really turn to? The council had always hidden things from him. They didn't trust him. They were too dedicated to their code. After Ahsoka had left, he had no one left to truly speak to about this.

If he went and spoke about his marriage, about his child... But the chancellor understood. He understood Anakin, trusted him. Maybe...

"Oh, hello Skywalker," a voice broke his troubled mediation. He looked up, a familiar Togrutan standing over him with a gentle smile. Not the one he had been thinking of, but a kind presence nevertheless.

"Master Shaak-Ti, I didn't notice your arrival," Anakin responded, standing up slowly. Shaak-Ti nodded and handed him a small package.

"It is customary for Togrutans to give a small gift for upcoming parents, and I thought it might be good for you two."

His heart pounded in his ears, as the world seemed to fall out from under his feet.

" _What?_ " Anakin managed to say, while his brain was running through countless scenarios. Shaak-Ti nevertheless was still smiling.

"Oh come now, she was practically glowing the other day. My sister looked exactly the same way when she learned she was pregnant," Shaak-Ti said with a wave of her hand, her gentle smile becoming almost playful.

Anakin grabbed her arm and pulled them out of the meditation room. He sought refuge in one of the many alcoves in the hallways of the temple. He released her, and spun around with wide eyes.

"But... but... It was a secret!" Anakin managed to say, his mind racing. How could they have been exposed, how much did the Council know? How could he protect himself and Padme?

"You two were indeed secretive," the Togrutan woman said, before tapping below her eye. "But some of us still have our eyes and once you noticed it the first time... it was kinda obvious. I think every Padawan in the temple actually knows, they are quite good at the rumor mill."

Anakin's hand moved towards his lightsaber. If someone from the Council knew, it might mean his expulsion, maybe even split from Padme. It might mean the end of everything. It might mean… Shaak-Ti was chuckling?

"What... what does this mean?" Anakin managed.

"Are you worried about expulsion?" Shaak-Ti tilted her head. "You do not need to worry. Those of us who know think it's quite cute. I think Yoda is hoping to be named a godfather once the young one is born."

That utterly short circuited Anakin's brain as his mind tried to process the mental image. He couldn't help it but start to laugh at the mental image of Yoda as a doting grandparent. A laugh Shaak-Ti shared.

"Uncle Yoda...," he managed to mutter, "Oh, I had not even began to consider that Council might know about us."

Shaak Ti reached out to rest her hand on his lightsaber arm. He tried to pretend she hadn't noticed him twitching for it. That was kind of her.

"Some of us do. Some are still in the dark. I think Obi-Wan suspects you two are more than friends, but he has always kinda slow on these things."

"I didn't think he was even able to think things like that," Anakin commented softly.

"Oh, he had his own share of adventures," Shaak-Ti said with a smile, but the smile at last dropped. "Unfortunately, his own insecurities torpedoes them, and this war has taken last of them."

Anakin winced as he recalled the fate of Duchess Satine, and how close she and Obi-Wan had looked. He wondered if that had been something Obi-Wan had intended to tell him about, before they had been interrupted. About what happened to her...

"I must ask... you do not intend to separate me and Padme?" He found himself asking.

"Heavens, no!" Shaak-Ti said with a shock, before having a devious smile on her face. "As long I get to be the godmother."

Anakin laughed, it felt... liberating to have someone know and not opposing them. The tension he'd been feeling in the Force was beginning to ease, if only a little.

"It's a deal." Maybe he could trust the Jedi little bit. Maybe it was time to finally really talk with Obi-Wan.

* * *

Aayla Secura was the next in his line of surprises, meeting him at the hangar with a smile and a set of Twi'Lek story-chains in her smooth hand.

"For your young one," she said cheerfully. "A collection of my family's fables and legends, as well as many of your own adventures I collected."

"Ah... Thank you, Master Secura," Anakin said with a small smile and nod. "Um... How did you-?"

"You talk in your sleep a great deal," Aayla said smoothly. Anakin's eyes widened.

"But - But - I - !"

"As does Senator Amidala," Aayla observed, still wearing a wicked smile. Anakin gaped at her. She then chuckled. "My, such unbecoming thoughts! So this is what married life does to a man!"

"Aayla, seriously," Anakin grumbled, covering his face. Aayla, still laughing, patted him on the shoulder.

"One must keep in practice if one is to use all of your gifts to your advantage," she said serenely. "No... One does not spend a lifetime learning body language and miss the signals you and the Senator send one another."

"And the Jedi who did miss it?" Anakin asked quietly. Aayla shrugged.

"Well... Sometimes the obvious escapes the most astute Jedi. After all, if you are an exceptional Jedi, whyever would you violate the sacred Jedi Code?" She smiled like the sun. "It would be inconceivable. Therefore..."

"Therefore, it must be impossible," Anakin muttered. Aayla nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "Now, I look forward to showing you how to tell these stories properly as their godmother."

Anakin coughed. "Uh... Shaak-Ti kind of made me promise her that she could take that role..."

He trailed off as Aayla's face became stormy, to an extent he'd only seen when she was in battle.

"Oh she did, did she?" Aayla muttered. She smiled at Anakin. "Well! I'm sure I can... Resolve things with her. And Padme."

"Uh... Aayla?" Anakin asked, uncertainly.

"Thinking unbecoming things again, Knight Skywalker," Aayla pointed out with a cat-like smile.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

As the bright day of Coruscant slid into it's slightly less bright night, Anakin arrived at Padme's apartment. He got out of his starfighter, slowly, and lifted a hefty pile of small items out of the cockpit with the Force. He slowly staggered his way to the couch, letting the pile of objects sink down on the carpet. He then collapsed onto the couch, letting out a long sigh. His wife walked over, looking deeply concerned.

"Ani?" She asked. Anakin rubbed his temples as she looked at him curiously. "What's all this?"

"Please tell me Naboo has tradition for multiple godfathers and mothers," he managed to say. Padme shook her head, still perplexed.

"I'm afraid we don't, what's the matter?"

"I think we might have sparked a Jedi civil war," Anakin said, palming his face. "I have encountered at least a dozen Jedi today, all wanting to congratulate," he waved over to the pile of gifts, "us for our child."

"They **_know?!_** " Padme asked in disbelief, her confusion turning to fear. She seized Anakin's hand. "What do - How do they - What do we-?!"

Anakin shook his head, actually managing a smile as he squeezed her hand back. "It's okay, it's okay! They don't care as, as long as they get to be godparents," Anakin said. "Masters Shaak-Ti, Aayla, Plo Koon, Luminara... And I have it on good authority Yoda expects a nomination."

"Oh," that was all Padme could say. "So... they _know_." She sank onto the couch with him, suddenly feeling quite helpless through the Force. Anakin smiled, and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Yes," Anakin said, "but they're not about to oppose it."

Padme couldn't help but smile. So, Jedi did accept their relationship? That was all that mattered to her at the moment. It would mean they would not try to break them. She looked over the pile of gifts, her smile growing as she relaxed into her husband's embrace.

"So, how long have they known?" She asked, to which Anakin shrugged.

"Some have known for a while, others found out just recently. Plo Koon said he felt a shift in Force, and then he saw you," he gave her an apologetic look, "and he figured you were pregnant. Then he apparently thought who it might be and well..." He coughed a little.

"Something about the Force?" Padme asked, poking him in the chest. "Why does that sound like an excuse more often than not?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The Jedi never miss anything through the Force," Anakin said with an innocent smile.

"Even _I_ know the Force doesn't work like that," Padme snorted.

"Forgive me if I was kinda distracted by so many Jedi Masters asking to be the godparents," Anaking laughed. Padme laughed with him, and her ease filled him with a peace he hadn't felt in a long, long time. "It feels good to know that they know and they accept..."

"I know," Padme said. "It's like a huge weight has been lifted." She leaned to kiss. Once they broke their kiss, she continued. "But I am surprised so many of them are eager to be godparents."

"Well, thanks to the Code I suppose honest-to-Force children of Jedi are rare," Anakin observed. Padme snickered.

"What? A whole temple of hormonal teenagers with superpowers?"

"Don't underestimate the Force," Anakin said dryly. "But, since it is so rare-"

"Everyone wants into the act," Padme chuckled. "Well, I guess our child have a huge amount of very protective uncles and aunts at least."

"Yeah," Anakin said, suddenly tense again. Padme looked at him in confusion.

"Ani?"

"Well," Anakin began slowly, "there is... One person in the Jedi Order who doesn't know."

Padme smiled kindly, and hugged her husband. "I'm sure Obi-Wan will understand, once you explain things to him."

"It's the explaining part that's hard," Anakin admitted.

"Is this really going to be any crazier than some of the other things you've done?" Padme asked wryly. Anakin chuckled.

"I think this may top them all..."

* * *

For times when he felt like he couldn't go to Obi-Wan, Anakin went to Yoda. The kindly ancient Jedi Master almost always had a door open for anyone, and he could make you feel like you were his personal padawan. Even though his advice on disconnecting from his attachments had not helped, Anakin still appreciated that the old Jedi Master had tried to make an effort.

So the next morning he sat in Master Yoda's sanctum, his legs crossed, feeling like a little padawan again as the wizened old master looked up at him with a smile.

"Hmm... Skywalker. Expected you would come, I did, yes," he said, nodding. Anakin sighed.

"... Was it really that obvious?" He asked. Yoda chuckled, tapping his clawed fingers together.

"More obvious to some, yes. Your affections were clear from the onset... To go this far though..." He chuckled again. "After having so many terrible secrets... One of joy, a nice change is."

"So... I'm not going to be expelled?" Anakin asked, trying to sound more confident that he really did. Yoda sighed, turning his walking stick over in his small hands.

"Many mistakes, the Jedi Council has made," Yoda admitted. "Errors in judgement, particularly where you and your Padawan were concerned, yes." Yoda looked up, his eyes fixed on Anakin's with incredible intensity. Both recalled Ahsoka, her slim form fading away in the setting sun as she walked away from the Jedi.

"This... May yet be one, to turn blind eye to this, yes," Yoda said cautiously. "The path to the Darkside begins with attachment... The selfless twisted, into the selfish. Fear of losing something can consume you, yes. Becomes about your loss, your pain, to exclusion of all else."

"Master, that would... I would _never_ do that," Anakin insisted. Yoda simply stared at him.

"So certain are you?" Yoda asked dryly. Anakin glanced aside, memories of Mortis and Obi-Wan's fake death springing to his mind.

"Another aspect," Yoda continued, "that leads to the Darkside, often overlooked. Shame. Shame turns the truth inward. Shame conceals what is underneath what is expected. Hm? What is desired."

Anakin looked up at Yoda, a desperation in his heart as it pounded in his ears. "Shame, M-Master?"

"Shame. Regret. _Guilt_. Being unable to share this pain, it burdens us. Weighs us down," Yoda continued, "until the darkness, all we can see." Yoda studied Anakin. "Even Jedi have regrets, Skywalker. Pain. You do not share it, yes. Because feel you cannot. Letting it go, is only way to be free. Or weigh you down the dark path, it will."

Anakin managed another nod. He opened his mouth, but Yoda held up a hand.

"Admit it now, too painful I think, yes," Yoda said softly. "When ready... Listen, I will. But remember: Ears I will lend. Judge you, I will not. Nor will Obi-Wan. Many regrets he carries, yes. Much pain. Do not let that pain consume you, Skywalker. Do not let shame lead you into darkness... A father and husband you must also be, as well as Jedi, yes?"

Anakin nodded, giving the tiny Jedi Master a smile. "Yes... Thank you, Master Yoda."

Yoda harrumphed. "Thank me not with words. Thank me with younglings to spoil, hm?" He allowed himself a mischievous smile. "Look forward to paying back all gray hairs you gave me as youngling, I do."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way, master," Anakin pointed out.

"Revenge? No. Justice? Yes," Yoda chuckled. "Now... To Obi-Wan, you go?"

"I... I think so," Anakin said with a nod. He rose and headed to the door, which opened up with a swish. He stopped short: Shaak-Ti and Aayla Secura were standing there, glaring hard enough at one another he could swear the air was electrified. In their hands they each held a package.

"Skywalker! How good to see you," Aayla said pleasantly. She pushed her box forward. "A mini-droid kit for your child. I know how you love tinkering, this will let you share the hobby-"

"But of course, what is a mini-droid kit without a covert holo-comm?" Shaak-Ti said cheerfully, shoving her box into the beleaguered Anakin's arms. "It would allow so many useful things when dealing with a child. Something a godmother would clearly think of, yes?"

"A godmother would also promote the child's mechanical skills," Aayla said archly. "Rather than simply giving them a comm. _Any_ child can operate a comm!"

"Not _every_ child can work out slicing into the Holonet," Shaak-Ti replied in controlled tones, "such a project is a worthy challenge!"

"Uh... Master Yoda, little help?" Anakin muttered to the diminutive Jedi Master. Yoda just chuckled.

"Doing fine on your own, you are..."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

Despite all he had been through, waiting outside Obi-Wan's door still made him feel like a nervous little boy all over again. Especially when it came down to the topic at hand. He took deep breaths, centering himself in the Force.

He could admit he had a lot of anger towards Obi-Wan. A lot of resentment. Over what had happened to his mother, over the faked death, over his silence when the Council would not grant him the rank of Jedi Master. It wasn't so much the rank, really: Anakin knew he was good enough for it. He'd developed an entirely new fighting form with the lightsaber, for Force's sake! It was that rejection that really stung. That he had to be a spy on his own Chancellor, his friend...

 _This is for Padme... This is for the future_ , he thought hard. He took a deep breath, and rang the door chime.

"Enter," came the response and Anakin walked in. There was Obi-Wan, sitting at a desk going over reports. He looked up and smiled at him. 

"Anakin!"

"Master," Anakin said in greeting.

"Ah, Anakin. I hope everything is in good order and this is just a pleasant visit," Obi-Wan said, gesturing him to sit. Anakin did indeed sit in a guest chair, taking a few calming breaths.

"I'm afraid this is going to be little bit of... Everything," Anakin said, putting his hands together and lowering his head. "I'm... Not sure where to start really."

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said, sitting opposite of Anakin. "Sounds like you have a lot on your mind. Perhaps try to start with... oh maybe the latest?"

There was his trademark deadpan humor, but Obi-Wan's eyes were kind and concerned. So Anakin took another deep breath, and looked at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the galaxy.

"I am going to be a father," Anakin said. He fell silent, waiting for Obi-Wan's response. He eventually raised his head and saw Obi-Wan having stopped in the middle of stroking his beard.

"Oh," he said finally. "If I were to guess, this would be Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded, a little weirded out. "So, I guess congratulations are in order. I had suspected you two were more than friends, but I didn't expect _this_."

"Yeah, it was kinda surprise for us too," Anakin said, chuckling to himself, before taking more serious expression.

"But there is something else?"

"Yes. I have been having... dreams. For some time now," Anaking said, looking away. "Of death. Of darkness. Of losing Padme," he shook his head. "I am not sure what I can do to make sure these... dreams don't happen."

"Oh my," Obi-Wan muttered.

"I hadn't talked to you before, because I... feared how you might react to me talking about this. And I guess I resented you too... A little."

"Resented?" There was real pain in Obi-Wan's voice, and Anakin realized how much it must have hurt him to hear it. However, he merely nodded.

"It's... a long story."

"It might be better if you tell it to me. I'll make some tea for us."

And so he told him. About secrets, about how strict Obi-Wan was for the Code, his love for Padme (although he left out the marriage), about how he had come to resent Obi-Wan due to various events. How he had killed Dooku. It had been difficult at first, but it had been like the floodgates had been opened and he poured out all his fears and anger out. Obi-Wan stayed silent most of the time, only asking few clarifications here and there. Eventually, the torrent of confessions ended. Anakin was left staring down at the floor, feeling almost hollow. Only the sound of breathing filled the suddenly small room. Then, Obi-Wan spoke.

"It sounds like... you had a lot in your mind," Obi-Wan said. "While I am saddened that you have held so much within you, I am also glad that you have finally chosen to come to me with this. May I ask what caused this? It can't be merely the dreams."

"This actually started with Shaak-Ti," Anakin said. There was a noise outside and Obi-Wan rose to look outside.

"Speak of the devil..." Anakin joined him and saw Master Shaak-Ti and Master Secura fighting. Two of them were engage in a rather fierce battle in the garden underneath Obi-Wan's window, much to the joy and excitement of several younglings watching. Moments later, Mace Windu appeared and the two Masters immediately stopped fighting. They spoke with the concerned Master Windu, before nodding and departing, all smiles.

"I wonder what that was about," Obi-Wan commented.

"I think I can guess," Anakin said wryly. Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look. "Both of them are... eager... to become godmothers for the child. This whole thing actually started when Shaak-Ti came to congratulate me."

"You told _her_?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding hurt. Anakin held his hands up.

"She figured it out herself," Anakin nodded, as two of them returned to their seats. Obi-Wan looked a bit more relieved, then adopted a frown.

"And I'm assuming Aayla did as well?"

"Yes," Anakin said.

"Anyone else?" Obi-Wan asked dryly. "Is Master Yoda planning a baby shower?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan chuckled... A chuckle that grew into an incredulous laugh when he saw no sign of Anakin joking. "S-Seriously?!"

"Deadly," Anakin confirmed. Obi-Wan held his head in his hands. "Master?"

"Are you telling me that I'm the only one who didn't know?" Obi-Wan groaned.

"I can't speak to that," Anakin said, "but given how you can become... A _little_ distracted-"

"Honestly Anakin, it's _no wonder_ you've come to resent me," Obi-Wan sighed, "if this is what I thought was being an attentive master."

"It could have been worse," Anakin said with a shrug.

"Comforting," Obi-Wan sighed. "Well! I guess I can't blame them. The prospect of a Jedi family..." Here Obi-Wan smiled, "I can see the appeal of being part of it."

"Please don't tell me you want to be one too," Anakin covered his face, slumping down.

"Oh no no, I have no interest to compete with the others."

"Finally, someone who doesn't want to be the godparent," Anakin sighed.

"After all, I expect you and Padme get married soon," Obi-Wan said with a grin as he leaned forward. "I want to be the best man."

Anakin coughed.

"Yeah... About that..."

Looking back, it was probably the longest, most painful conversation they'd ever had. And yet, at the end of it, Anakin felt immeasurably better: Exhausted, but less burdened. His relationship with Obi-Wan had always been complicated, with so much he had to conceal and suppress. Things he couldn't talk about.

His link to Obi-Wan was stronger now, and he could feel that his mentor and best friend was equally relieved. It let his smile on his face grow, even more genuine.

"So," Obi-Wan started, a quirk on his lips, "Artoo was your best man? I'm hurt."

Anakin chuckled - and it felt _good_. "Well... To be fair, he has saved me a _lot_ more than you have."

"I beg to differ," Obi-Wan said, with mock hurt in his tone. "Once you eliminate all the times he saved us both, I _clearly_ have the lead."

"You have to count the times he saved us _both_ ," Anakin protested. "And Ahsoka. _And_ the Jedi. _And_ the Republic-"

"All right, all right," Obi-Wan chuckled, holding his hands up. "I can still feel insulted you didn't invite me to the wedding. Nabooian wedding receptions have the best food, you know!"

"I preferred the wedding banquet on Alderaan," Anakin said. "That was the only time the food made up for the stuffy politicians."

"And the Councilman falling into the chocolate fountain by 'accident' obviously had nothing to do with it," Obi-Wan said dryly.

"It's not my fault he tripped at the the very moment it would be most hilarious," Anakin said, the picture of innocence. Obi-Wan laughed again, and patted his shoulder.

"So, just chalk it up to the will of the Force?"

"That's how I justified it," Anakin said, laughing back. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes..." They fell into a comfortable silence... One interrupted by Obi-Wan's communicator beeping. He held his wrist up and tapped the control to answer. A miniature Mace Windu appeared in his palm, looking as inscrutable as ever.

 _"Master Kenobi, I have some details to discuss with you regarding our next operation,"_ Mace Windu stated. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll be right there," he said. He shut off the holo, and looked over at Anakin with a smile. "I still expect a reception though. To make up for not being invited to the wedding."

"I'll talk to Padme," Anakin promised. "It'd be nice to have a party that isn't for stuffy politicians."

"That we agree on," Obi-Wan said. He stood up as they made their way down the hall. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "You know... Obi-Wan is a good name for a boy... Maybe even a girl..."

Anakin rolled his eyes and grinned. "No wonder you don't care about the godparent position: You're jockeying to be the favored uncle."

"Well, there's a lot less competition in that realm," Obi-Wan chuckled. 

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

"Anakin? A whole second wedding?" Padme asked in disbelief. Anakin chuckled.

"Well, technically it's just a reception ceremony... We never got one, after all." He made a face. "Unless you count that meal Threepio prepared."

"He was so proud! Come on, you had to give him that," Padme said teasingly. Anakin sighed.

"Yeah... I was proud, too." He gave her a kiss, and Padme happily returned it. He broke it and gave her a smile.

"Besides... There's a very special guest we'll have at the ceremony?" He suggested. Padme made a face.

"Ugh... Palpatine?"

"What? He helped us get to where we are now," Anakin said.

"That's hardly comforting," Padme muttered. "Seriously, we'd have probably ended the war diplomatically by now without him."

"And lost it before then," Anakin reminded her. Padme sighed.

"All right..." She smirked. "But you get to tell him."

Anakin sighed. "Joy," he muttered.

Still... It might be a good chance to clear the air about certain things regarding the Force. The tale of Darth Plagueis, at least...

Nah, maybe for a later time.

* * *

Palpatine's day had started so promisingly. The final stages of the war were proceeding almost as planned: General Grievous's location was known to the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi would soon be offworld and unable to help Skywalker, who already had the first temptation towards the Darkside. Already, everything was coming together.

Anakin had even come to his office, right on time. Yes, soon he would have everything he needed. Everything he wanted...

"Chancellor, I wanted to invite you to our official reception at the Jedi Temple," Anakin said cheerfully.

Everything he had wanted... Had gone right down the drain.

Anakin continued to talk excitedly, and outwardly Sheev Palpatine was pleasantly surprised. Inside? Darth Sidious raged.

He had counted that the Jedi do the one thing they were very good at doing! Dogmatic following of their fear of passion, and they failed that! All those carefully made plans, years of preparation, it was all going straight into the bantha poodoo!

"So, you will attend, correct?" Anakin finished. Palpatine's smile grew, just a bit more while inside he screamed.

"Of _course_ I will attend," he said. "I will be honored to be representing Republic in your second wedding, even if it's merely to make the existing one official! I am glad hear such a happy news in these hard times."

"Hopefully, now that Dooku is dead, Confederacy will lose its focus and we can start to truly push them back," Skywalker said, as Palpatine's thoughts raced. He had no idea how difficult it would be to maintain control of the Separatist Council now that Dooku was dead. Sidious had planned to quickly eliminate them before they decided to go truly independent, but now... He would not have his assassin. After exchanging few more pleasantries, Skywalker left, and Palpatine stewed.

"Bloody Jedi," Sidious muttered under his breath. With Anakin having recreated his trust and connection with the Jedi Council, with him having found new way to protect his wife... There was no longer an angle. Sidious had planned hundreds of contingencies, but none of them were up to date, everything had been going so well. He should have prepared for this, but he been so close. Just little bit more, and he could turn Skywalker and activate Order 66.

Now? Now he needed _something_ else. He could, probably, still manipulate the Jedi into attacking him, but his victory was no longer guaranteed.

He still had enough pieces in place to ensure that the Jedi purge would go through, as well as formation of the Empire, but there was no longer guarantee that the Jedi would be crippled beyond measure. Skywalker would most definitely survive and he was not ready to face a committed Anakin. Not when he was still a Jedi.

Could he threaten his wife? No, Skywalker would just counter-attack, not bend his knee. Perhaps he could trick the Jedi into attacking her? No. The Jedi would realize very soon they were being played. One of his plans had consisted of manipulating them into thinking Amidala was the actual Sith Lord, but that would take far too much time now.

Could he drive a wedge between Amidala and Skywalker? Perhaps the use of... No, Tano had left the Order. He could not really bring her back and manipulate her into having a crush on Skywalker. Even then, Skywalker would probably treat her more as a little sister than viable candidate for romance.

The child? Perhaps, but risky. He needed a new plan. Separatist were going to lose, very soon. Grievous could pose a threat, but without Dooku to keep the Council off his back, he would need to either submit to the Council or take the Council out. Grievous alone would eventually be defeated, as the droid army relied heavily on the Techno Union and Banking Clans to keep it running, and without Grievous Separatist didn't have competent enough commander to truly challenge the Republic.

Damn Jedi. How had they found out? He had spent so much time clouding their vision, to make sure they would not realize what was going. Had he forgotten something? Missed something? In any case, his long crafted plan was starting to unravel and he would need to move quickly to salvage it.

But what did he have? What could he use? He needed more time...

Palpatine's eyes widened... And then narrowed.

Yes... _Yes_... That would do nicely... 

* * *

This was her life now: cold white walls, the false serenity of the exercise yard, and above all else: The eternal loneliness. Normal guards would not do: Her Force abilities could turn them to her side, even with her powers suppressed. The Temple Guards wore masks, and hid their feelings perfectly: Nothing there. Where there were not guards, there were droids. Programmed to be helpful, even friendly... But not enough.

This was a true prison for a Jedi. The life around her muted to dull whites and grays. Everything held at a distance.

Nothing in here but Barriss Offee, and her regrets.

So it was small surprise that the Chancellor's visits were the one thing she looked forward to. She didn't know why the old man came to see her personally, and frankly, she didn't care. Even an hour just talking with the kindly Palpatine was a relief from her torment. Just sitting in the yard, the only splash of color in the entirety of the sealed compound his dark red robes and his kind blue eyes.

It was on one such visit, as they sat on a plain bench, simple tea steaming in cups in their hands, that he cleared his throat.

"So," Palpatine began, "I would hope you might have heard the news...?"

Barriss shot him an unamused smile. He chuckled.

"Of course not... It seems that Senator Amidala is expecting..." He sipped his tea, and Barriss waited impatiently.

"And?" She asked.

"And the father... Is someone you are intimately familiar with," he chuckled. He looked directly into her eyes. "Anakin Skywalker."

Barriss' eyes shot wide open in disbelief. "I... They went public with that?!" She gasped. "What is to become of them?!"

"Nothing," Palpatine sighed. "Absolutely nothing."

Barriss's hands shook and she looked down at her mug of tea. She trembled, anger and resentment bubbling up.

"I suppose it just goes to show you how far they've fallen," Palpatine said. "Their own codes are conveniently ignored when they need to. Their own rules... Their honor..."

"Chancellor, I... It's not fair," Barriss hissed. Palpatine shook his head.

"No... No, it isn't. But life so rarely is," he said. Barriss glared at him. At Palpatine, so calm, so unperturbed.

"How... How can you just sit there?! How can you just... accept this?!" Barriss raged. "They imprison me and yet they-when he flagrantly disobeys-!"

"Accept this? No, I don't," Palpatine admitted. He sighed, looking aged. "After all... I had to accept that I could never show my... Abilities to them. My parents made that clear... Or else I would have been taken away from them. Like you were."

Barriss's anger still remained, but shock overrode it. She stared at Palpatine, the cup dropping from her fingers. Palpatine waved his hand... And the cup of tea floated right back up. She stared at it, and then back at Palpatine.

"Y-You... You...?"

Palpatine nods. "I have studied the ways of the Force, Barriss. Things the Jedi feared to see, because one challenge to their orthodoxy... And it would all fall apart. They couldn't have that, could they?" He looked over at Barriss, eyes narrowed. "But you... You're different. You've seen past their lies, their deceptions. And for that, they imprisoned you."

"I... Can you free me?" Barriss asked softly. Palpatine sighed.

"As long as the Jedi Order exists... I am powerless," he said. "The 'defenders of the Republic'... Until it is in their way. I cannot stop them... Alone." He looked over at Barriss. "But... With an ally, who understands...?"

Barriss very slowly nodded. "What must I do, Chancellor?"

Palpatine smiled, an icy glint in his otherwise warm eyes. "Please... Call me... _Master_..." 

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

It was relatively easy for Obi-Wan to sense the tension in Mace Windu: But was unusual for his old friend to be in such a state. Unusual enough that any thoughts of Anakin's upcoming ceremony were driven from his mind. The briefing room Mace led him to was seldom used, and seldom observed. Mace though took the precaution to activate a personal jamming device, which he set on the briefing table. Only then did the tall Jedi Master turn to face Obi-Wan, his dark eyes narrowed as the door slid shut behind him.

"Master Kenobi," Mace began, "I have reason to suspect something is going on."

"What is it, old friend?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, stretching his senses to try and determine what had Mace so perturbed. So far, nothing.

Mace took a deep breath. "Several unusual tremors in the Force... All coinciding with Aayla and Shaak-Ti's unusual behavior. As well as several other occurrences of other Jedi acting… Strangely. All focused around Skywalker… And Amidala." He looked up at the ceiling, centering himself. He looked back at Obi-Wan. "I fear it may be something sinister."

Obi-Wan took the opportunity to hide his surprise and his smile. "Ah… Master Windu, I do not believe it is quite so severe."

"Two Jedi Masters duel in public and this is nothing to be concerned about?" Mace asked in disbelief. "And talk of a gathering… Involving Skywalker and Amidala…"

"Uh, Master… You may not be aware but," Obi-Wan began, but stopped. Mace gave him a stern look, as hard as a block of marble.

"But…?"

"Well… Uh…" Obi-Wan found himself under a bit of duress here. He didn't want to betray Anakin's trust… Yet the absurdity of Mace Windu being unaware of the true nature of his former padawan's relationship with Padme was…

"Well?" Mace prompted.

"It… Is not for me to reveal," Obi-Wan said, being truthful.

"Then you know what it is?" Mace asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, and I can assure you that it is nothing sinister," Obi-Wan said.

Mace frowned. "Are you certain?" He asked, his gaze boring deep into Obi-Wan's eyes. For a moment, in the shadows, Mace Windu's countenance was almost intimidating.

It almost made Obi-Wan laugh. He instead gave him a reassuring smile, and rested his hand on Mace's shoulder.

"Positive," he said. "If it puts your mind at ease though… I can reveal it is part of a… Larger operation. Involving Anakin and Senator Amidala."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, they are… Deeply involved," Obi-Wan said, barely believing the words coming from his mouth came without a snicker.

Mace nodded. "I will defer to your judgement… But I insist on a full debriefing when it is concluded."

"Have no fear, Mace," Obi-Wan said reassuringly. "You will get all the details, soon enough."

"Good," Mace said with a snort. "The sooner we can put these tabloid rumors of an inappropriate relationship between Skywalker and Amidala to rest, the better."

It was only thanks to Obi-Wan's supreme Jedi control he was able to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Instead, he focused on that tidbit.

"Tabloids?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrow. "You have time to read tabloids?"

Mace cleared his throat, suddenly slightly uncomfortable. "They can offer… Interesting insights into the moods of the populace. Something Jedi should take into account when it comes to this war…"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course… Though wouldn't that be a juicy story for the Coruscant Caller? 'Jedi Master Joins Tabloid Editing Staff'?"

"Clearly you don't have enough work to do if you can still crack bad jokes like that," Mace observed wryly, just a hint of a smile on his face.

"Just a perk of being a Jedi master, I suppose," Obi-Wan replied with a slightly broader smirk. He bowed and turned. The door slid open.

"After all... You have enough time to keep up with gossip," Obi-Wan tossed back, enjoying the almost juvenile sense of delight at the sour look Mace gained. One that quickly vanished behind the sliding doors. Obi-Wan sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

He was sassing Mace Windu? He really had been spending too much time around Anakin...

* * *

The siege of Mandalore had been hard. Perhaps the hardest place of any battle Ahsoka Tano had fought. Despite the disappearance of Savage Oppress, Maul was still leading his gang of murderers with his characteristic ferocity. However, he was clearly losing. The Sundari palace was besieged at the moment, and it was only a matter of time until they could lead a direct assault against it. Most of the Deathwatch had either surrendered or decided that they were not going to fight for Maul, leaving for parts unknown. The remaining Deathwatch members and mercenaries, alongside secessionists who for some reason had supported Maul, were no match for the clones and their Jedi commander. However, the battle was far from over. Ashoka and Rex were sitting in their improvised mess hall, enjoying a small break they had from the battle. It had been a barracks for the city guard before Maul's takeover.

"Glad to have you fighting with us. Too bad about General Skywalker," Rex said. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yeah, Coruscant got hit pretty hard. At least they got Dooku," Ashoka said. She chuckled. "I bet he's going nuts having to work behind the scenes."

"I'm surprised he hasn't snuck back on a transport," Rex agreed. He pushed a spice packet to her. "Need more, Commander?"

"No thanks. Also, could you _please_ stop calling me commander? I'm no longer a Jedi, I don't hold a rank," Ahsoka said, slightly annoyed. Rex chuckled.

"You know, technically General Skywalker did give you a field commission," Rex said.

"Which doesn't count," Ahsoka grumbled.

"It counts as long as we think it does," Rex said with a nod. "Who knows? After the war, maybe you can be a Republic Army officer."

"Why would I want to do that?" Ahsoka asked dryly, scooping more of her breakfast into her mouth with her spoon. Rex shrugged.

"Good pension plan. Other benefits. Teach the shinies respect?"

"That's your thing, not mine," Ahsoka said, sighing as she swirled her breakfast around. She looked at the plate as though it contained secrets of the universe. Rex was fairly certain she wouldn't find anything, but before he could make that observation his communicator beeped. He activated it, and consulted with a clone trooper over his earpiece. It was brief, but Rex's mood was spoiled by the time he turned off the transmission and returned to his meal.

"Suicide freighter attack. They shot it down before it got anywhere close, but it had been packed full of explosives," he explained.

"Where do they get these people? Why are they so eager to throw their lives for Maul of all beings?" Ahsoka asked, sighing in exasperation. Rex shrugged.

"You're the Jedi. Don't Sith have some kind of... I don't know, Darkside power to influence?"

"Usually through fear, though..." Ahsoka hummed thoughtfully, "Master Plo Koon did talk of an ancient Force technique used by Jedi and Sith. Battle Meditation. But, from what we've found out, I highly doubt Maul's using that. Requires too much focus."

"So, just fear then," Rex said with a nod. "Well, fear only goes so far. It does, however, make things unpredictable."

"Tell me about it," Ahsoka said. She sighed. "You know, Anakin was supposed to check in by now."

"And he's never been late with his check-ins before, right?" Rex joked. Ahsoka rested her face on her hands as she braced her elbows on the table.

"No... Still... I get the feeling that something's off," Ahsoka said. Rex tensed a bit.

"Bad?" He asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, nibbling her lower lip.

"No, but... Strange. Like something was supposed to happen, but didn't..."

"I'll leave that sort of thing to you, Commander," Rex said. Before he could enjoy her annoyance at the title, a trooper ran into the mess in a frantic state. He turned on the viewer, and flipped through the channels. "There something wrong, Private?"

"Kind of," the private said. He settled on a channel Ahsoka was familiar with. It was something Master Plo Koon had occasionally switched from very quickly when she'd barged into his quarters. She raised her brows incredulously.

"Celebrity news? Really?"

"Just watch," the trooper said. Ashoka turned back to the screen. A reporter smiled brightly, as photos of two familiar figures appeared in the window above and to her right. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Wha... Master? Senator Amidala?"

 _"And it has been confirmed that Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala are not only married, but have been for several years! A formal reception will be held at Senator Amidala's Coruscant dwelling to celebrate the occasion!"_

 _"Seems a bit sudden, Emel,"_ another reporter said, _"are there any indications why this would be revealed now?"_

 _"Well, there has been no official statement yet, but sources inside Jedi Temple have said with strong authority that a pregnancy is the reason, and-"_

"WHAT!?" Both Rex and Ashoka shouted. Ahsoka slammed her fork down.

"He didn't tell us!" Rex protested. "I mean, 501st should be first to hear about something like this!"

"I gotta call Master, he is going to go ballistic when he hears that his cover's been blown," Ahsoka muttered, pulling out her comm. "Sergeant, get me Master Skywalker, however you can! ASAP!"

"Wait, you knew about this?" The private asked in disbelief. Rex and Ahsoka both rolled their eyes.

"Well of _course_ we knew," Ahsoka stated. "You'd have to be blind not to see they had something going on! But a baby?" She shook her head and scowled. "He didn't tell me?! I'm going to kill him for this!"

"Uh, Commander, General Skywalker's holocom is not responding," the communications sergeant replied. Ahsoka growled.

"Fine then... If he's not gonna talk to me over the comm, he'll talk to me face to face."

"Woah woah woah, hang on," Rex said, holding his hands up. "You can't just leave for Coruscant now! We're in the middle of a siege!"

Ahsoka groaned. "Ohhh...! Ugh...! Hang on..." She ran out the door. Rex and the private exchanged looks, and set out after her.

"Where'd she go?" The private asked, as the former Jedi had vanished. Rex heard the engines of a Jedi shuttle at the nearby airfield start up... And he held a hand over his face.

"Oh no," he sighed. "Please tell me she's not gonna..."

The Jedi shuttle flew overhead, streaking right through the barrage of firepower coming from the palace. It then smashed right into the palace, bringing down the ray shields protecting it. Much of the palace fell in after her, as Rex and the Private watched in stunned, silent horror and awe.

A few moments later, a Mandalorian fighter screamed out of the palace, climbing for the sky through the shattered dome of Sundari as fast as possible. Rex's communicator beeped, and he pulled it out to answer as Republic gunships flew overhead.

"Yes?"

 _"Maul's running, the rest of his goons are following suit or surrendering_ ," Ahsoka said matter-of-factly. _"Get me reinforcements, now! And after that, get me a ship to Coruscant I haven't wrecked!"_

"Yes Commander," Rex said, trying very hard not to laugh.

 _"Stop calling me that!"_

"At this point, you're not going to be able to make any of us stop," the clone captain said.

"So... She was General Skywalker's padawan?" The Private asked. Rex nodded.

"Didn't really click until just now, huh?" He asked. The Private nodded back.

"Yessir..." 

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

 _WhatamIgoingtodowhatarewegoingtodoeveryoneknowseveryoneknows-!_

"Anakin... Anakin... ANAKIN!"

Obi-Wan's cry and his powerful Force presence shook Anakin out of his brief panic. He took a deep breath, and released his feelings to the Force. The world of the Jedi Temple's briefing room returned into focus, as the Holonet screen winked out.

"Sorry Master," Anakin said, his breaths becoming deeper and deeper. "Sorry... But... What do I do?"

"First off, calm down," Obi-Wan said gently, resting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "All right? There are many such rumors floating around. The Jedi are no stranger to it. Remember those stories about Master Fisto and Aayla?"

"How could I forget?" Anakin asked dryly. "But this Master, this is-!"

"If you don't let your emotions out, it won't give the game away," Obi-Wan consoled. "I know it's never been easy for you, Anakin, but you must. You can't exactly murder every reporter."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan. "Master, I command a fleet of Star Destroyers."

"Allow me to rephrase: You shouldn't murder every reporter," Obi-Wan said dryly. Anakin sighed.

"All right... All right... I'm just... I'm more worried about the Council," Anakin said. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"You have Master Yoda, Master Shaak-Ti and me in your corner. What is there to fear?"

The doors opened, and the tall, grave form of Mace Windu appeared in the frame. "Skywalker, Kenobi," he stated, "we need to talk."

 _Oh Force_ , Anakin thought. He'd never exactly gotten along with Master Windu. They shared a mutual respect, but it was a fragile thing, easily shattered. The Korun Jedi Master entered, the doors shutting tight behind him. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, but Anakin spoke first.

"Master, I can explain-" Anakin began, but Mace held up his hand.

"Don't bother. I've figured it out," Mace said, a hint of exasperation in his tone. "I'm guessing this is one of your... _Usual_ operations, which is why you couldn't tell me the full details. But I think I've gotten the gist."

"The... Gist?" Anakin repeated, feeling even more confused. Mace raised his brows.

"There are Jedi who are too careless with the press. Maybe even spies, and after Offee I can't blame you for your paranoia. So! You arrange for the 'scandal' of Skywalker and Amidala being involved to hit the press. You arrange for a reception and lure the traitors out into the open. How am I doing so far?"

Anakin gaped like the Sarlaac Pit. In his wildest dreams, he could not have even conceived of that scenario. He couldn't even figure out how Master Windu came to that conclusion. However, Anakin Skywalker may have been many things, but stupid and indecisive he was not.

"I... Of course, cannot confirm or deny anything," Anakin managed, desperately hoping Obi-Wan would play along. Thankfully, his Master was as quick on the uptake as ever.

"Even if we wanted to. But as said, I do believe you can play a greater role in the operation... If there was any such operation, of course," Obi-Wan said quickly. Mace smirked slightly, and bowed his head.

"Of course," he said. He looked over at Anakin. "I'm hoping this will be a change from your usual operations that aren't. I don't need to bring grenades, do I?"

"No! No!" Anakin said, shaking his head quickly. Force, Padme would kill him. With said grenades, because as a politician she was flexible in her ethics. Particularly when it came to her husband.

"Just choose the most practical and overall best baby gift you can find," Obi-Wan said with a nod, "and provide some added security at the function."

"All right... Are you sure there aren't any other details you can trust me with?" Mace asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No. The less you know, the better."

"That, we agree on," Mace grumbled. He shook his head. "Well! I'll see you both this Friday then. May the Force be with you... I have a feeling you're going to need it for this one."

With that, Mace turned and headed out the room, still looking gently amused. The doors shut behind him, as Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at eachother.

"'Secret operation?'" Anakin asked sarcastically. Obi-Wan coughed.

"Well... He was under the impression that Shaak-Ti and Aayla's fighting was part of some kind of insidious plot against the Jedi... And it's easier to maintain a secret with some of the truth rather than all of it..."

"So basically, you convinced him that this is one of our usual crazy covert schemes to defend the Republic," Anakin asked again. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"He believed it, didn't he?"

Anakin opened his mouth... And then slowly closed his mouth with a deep sigh.

"I don't want to think about what that says about us, but it's gotten us out of this for now," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"And people wondered where I got my planning skills from," Anakin muttered.

"It's a total mystery," Obi-Wan agreed.

* * *

 _"... further details will be shown on this network as they are known-"_

It was at times like this Padme really wished she commanded the Force. Turning the Holonet screen off via remote was just not as satisfying as crushing it would have been. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Ugh," she muttered. Granted, rumors and gossip like this had been a part of her life since she'd become a Senator: There had been a story about her having an affair with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo after he lost his Master. Such things, she had slowly learned to ignore in order to not even give the rumormongers the satisfaction.

This felt different. As though she could sense Anakin's outrage and fear, and feel it magnifying her own...

She rested a hand on her stomach, and took several deep breaths to calm herself. It wouldn't do to stress herself now...

Threepio walked up, clearing his throat.

"Ah, Mistress Padme, a Senator Riyo Chuchi is here to see you," Threepio announced. Padme nodded, smiling a bit.

"Thank you Threepio," she said.

"The reporters are also still there. Captain Panaka is seeing to them," Threepio said primly.

"In a non-violent fashion, I hope?" Padme asked. The gold skinned droid paused thoughtfully.

"I believe so. How strange that his memory is so poor for remembering that command. You must remind him of it almost constantly!"

Padme chuckled. "Strange indeed," she agreed. Riyo entered the main level of the apartment, her blue skin and elaborate headpieces gleaming in the morning sunlight. "Riyo! What a pleasure! What can I do for you?" Padme asked with a warm, genuine smile.

The younger senator smiled back, and pulled a small box from her jacket. She handed it to Padme, who took it and opened the box. Within was a gleaming spherical jewel, wrapped in flower-petal like bands of silver and gold.

"It's a tradition in Pantoran culture to give expectant mothers a suncha stone, for good luck," Riyo said, almost shyly. "It turns out the only one I had was in a relic of Tatstu Mori, the first Pantoran Jedi, so I uh... I hope you like it."

Padme looked at Riyo in shock. "Riyo... This is a family heirloom," she said slowly.

"Yes," Riyo said with a nod.

"It's one of _your_ family heirlooms," Padme continued urgently. "An _ancient relic_. You can't possibly give it to me!"

"Well I know, and I am," Riyo said firmly, nodding in confidence. "So take it, or my family and water clan will have to declare an unceasing feud with your water clan."

"I don't have a water clan," Padme sighed.

"Then you're already at a disadvantage, don't make it worse," Riyo observed with a smile. Padme chuckled, and gave the younger woman a hug. A hug she returned eagerly.

"Thank you," Padme said. "But how did you know? Not the tabloid report, I hope?"

"No, that was more of a confirmation of what I suspected," Chiyo said smoothly, "but to be honest? With how you're glowing and how close you are to Skywalker, it was a good bet."

"You've really grown as a senator, Riyo," Padme said in admiration. The younger woman blushed purple.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered. She cleared her throat. "Um... There was another reason I was coming here, aside from the gift."

"Business or fun?" Padme asked, dreading if it was the former. Riyo continued to flush, and Padme smiled. "Fun, then?"

"Yes," Riyo said with a nod. "Uh... It's more a request for advice than fun, you see, and you're the only one I know I could talk to about this, so..."

"Yes?" Padme asked.

"... How do you woo a Jedi?" Riyo asked. Padme raised an eyebrow, and smirked a bit.

"Well... It helps that they're still men. Or women. Or other, as the case may be," she said, feeling a bit wicked. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Riyo nodded, still blushing hard.

"Yes, well... I have a few... Candidates."

Padme blinked. "Candidates?"

"Well, Ahsoka is my friend and very attractive, but Master Kenobi saved me and is so handsome, " Riyo began to babble, "but if they're already with you and Anakin I'd understand."

Padme gaped. "I... What? Riyo... Exactly _what_ do you think is going on here, anyway?" Padme asked, her cheeks red. Riyo blinked, innocently.

"You mean... They're _not_ part of your... arrangement?"

"No!" Padme hissed. Riyo's flush returned with a vengeance.

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry, I must have misunderstood-"

"Ah," Threepio interjected, "I believe Senator ChuChi is referring to the practice of the _tsu-no_ , where a Pantoran couple invites two others into their relationship for mutual protection of their offspring."

"Uh..." Padme blinked.

"As well as to discourage infidelity. Both mister and mistress are available for either spouse, or all at the same time-"

"Yes! Thank you very much for the clarification, Threepio!" Padme said quickly. "That's enough!"

"You're quite welcome, Mistress Padme," Threepio said cheerfully. Padme sighed and looked to Riyo, who was about as mortified as a sentient being could get.

"Sorry... I just... I suppose I let my cultural preconceptions cloud my judgement," Riyo muttered. Padme chuckled and gave her another hug.

"It's all right, Riyo. You still have much to learn. Still! If you'd like," and here Padme guided Riyo to the nearby couch, "I can see what I can do... If you'll do something for me."

"Anything," Riyo said with conviction.

"Help me with writing these invites to the reception?" Padme said with a smile. "I don't have Anakin's mechanical hand to help me when I need it the most."

"I..." Riyo turned bright purple, and nodded. "Y-Yes! Yes, of course!" 

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

Jabba's Palace seemed to take the filth and scum of Mos Eisley, compressed and enhanced it right into the throne room. The smell, the vulgarity: It was pure Hutt, and Cad Bane appreciated it. It seemed more honest for the rich and powerful to put all their disgusting, horrible vices right on display. None of that Republican deception. No, here you saw that the Hutt enjoyed watching slave girls fighting for scraps of food at his massive foot, and he was okay with you knowing that.

That said... Cad Bane was not one to enjoy his time being wasted, even by honesty. So he stunned the fighting Twi'Lek slave girls with his blaster, and walked up to Jabba. He ignored the stunned silence of the onlookers in Jabba's court: Nobody got anywhere with Hutts by being timid. Jabba himself laughed.

"Patient as always, Cad Bane," Jabba boomed. Cad Bane snorted, and chewed on his ever present toothpick.

"You want me for a job. Bad enough you paid my upfront fee. I'm here. So, what is it?" Cad Bane replied, after waiting for the protocol droid to relay Jabba's translation. His fluency in Hutt wasn't something he broadcast to his most frequent employers.

"This job will test all of your strength, cunning, and intellect," Jabba announced, his court making appropriate noises of awe. "So much so you will have the aid of Assajj Ventress's own syndicate."

"That's _Boba Fett's_ syndicate!" Objected a young voice. Cad glanced over at the young Mandalorian boy in armor, scowling deeply at the front of a small group of dangerous looking individuals. Cad tipped his hat to the tall male Trandoshan and the short female Theelin bounty hunters.

"Bossk, Latts. Still babysitting?" He asked. Bossk snorted.

"The kid's okay... Just not good at keeping his mouth shut yet," he hissed, as Boba scowled up at him. A tall, thin Dathomirian female in black stepped forward, hands resting on a pair of well used lightsabers.

"It was a fair vote, kid. Deal with it," Asajj stated smoothly. She looked Cad Bane up and down. "Cad Bane... Thought you'd be taller."

"Asajj Ventress. Thought you'd be _hotter_ , the way Kenobi went on about you," Cad Bane retorted. Ventress snorted, and turned to face Jabba.

"Lord Jabba. You have a job requiring all of us. So mind telling us what it is?" Asajj asked dryly. "And why you're putting this deadweight on us?" She gestured to Cad.

"Why not take his son hostage again? I'm sure that will speed things up," Cad Bane muttered.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Jabba rumbled, "the Mighty Jabba has summoned you all and paid you all a great deal for a mission right to the center of the Republic capital world itself! Right to the heart of the Jedi Temple!"

All eyes were on him, and Cad Bane gave the ancient slug credit: He knew how to command a crowd.

A large, platinum crate was unveiled from behind a curtain, inscribed with ancient Huttese script. Jabba nodded gravely.

"You will deliver this to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala! They are expecting their first child, and you will impress upon them how the Magnificent Jabba has gone to immense lengths to show his appreciation and gratitude to them!"

There was a long silence. Asajj Ventress actually blinked... Before she cackled.

"HA! So Skywalker's been poking his lightsaber where it shouldn't?! I KNEW IT! I should have killed that Senator _sooner_!" She continued laughing uproariously, making her syndicate uncomfortable.

"I fail to see the humor," C-21 buzzed, the tall bounty hunting droid looming behind Latts. Cad Bane chuckled himself.

"So... We're being paid this much, under your diplomatic protection, to deliver a baby gift to Coruscant," he said. Jabba huffed.

"Is my money no good to you, Cad Bane?"

"No... I'll do anything for the right price... But with this crew, you're asking for fireworks and chaos to go off for your delivery," he said. "Which means my rate is now doubled."

Jabba laughed again. "Then you will have your money, Cad Bane. Just make it good... All of you."

"This is _stupid_ ," Boba muttered. Bossk elbowed him. "Ow!"

"No job is too big, no fee is too big," Bossk hissed.

"Never been to a baby shower," Latts said with a smile, flicking her hair behind her forehead ridges, "might be fun. Besides, a paid vacation to Coruscant? Nice change of pace. Asajj? We going for it?"

"To see the look on Skywalker and Kenobi's faces? I might take this job for _free_ ," Asajj purred. She smirked at Jabba. "Not that I'm _gonna_ take it for free."

"Right, any chance to see your boyfriend again," Latts teased. Asajj did not dignify that with an asskicking. She just hit Boba again.

"Ow! What was that for?" Boba whined.

"For complaining in front of the employer," Asajj stated.

"You did!" Boba protested.

"Yes, and I'm the boss. I can do that," the former Sith apprentice snorted.

"For now," Boba grumbled, as Bossk rested a clawed hand on his shoulder.

Cad Bane sighed heavily. He had a feeling he was going to be getting a lot of trouble for this job. Whether it would be worth the pain, he'd find out.

And then he'd charge Jabba more if it wasn't. 

* * *

Clone Trooper CC-5052, Commander Bly, had been summoned to General Aayla Secura's personal quarters enough he knew the route by heart. The two had a close, trusting work relationship, and it was gratifying that his general trusted him enough to take him into her personal confidence like this. There were, of course, the barracks jokes and rumors that their relationship was not entirely professional. That the seductive Twi'Lek Jedi Knight had more affection for Bly than was allowable.

Such rumors were just part of the price paid for her trust, and any troopers who made such jokes in earshot got Scrub Duty on the nearest Venator's drive thrusters.

Or combat training in hand to hand with him personally. While he was armed and armored, and they were not.

Or getting to be the General's target dummies for her blaster deflection practice. Which Bly himself supervised.

The rest learned to not make such observations where anyone could hear. Especially not him. Or his general. Especially when he was with his general.

He dismissed that thought quickly, keeping his focus on the job ahead as he ringed for entry into General Secura's quarters.

"Enter," she said, and the doors slid open. He entered, standing at attention as the doors shut behind him. Leaving him in the room with her. Alone. Completely isolated from any prying eyes or wagging tongues.

His general looked up from her datapad, smiling warmly. "Bly, thank you for coming so quickly," she said. She rose from her couch with a grace Bly had learned to pretend to ignore over his years of service.

"Not a problem, General. What's the mission?" Bly asked.

"First, at ease," Aayla said. Bly relaxed, just a bit. "Maybe a bit more."

"I am, General," Bly said. Aayla chuckled softly, and nodded at him.

"Of course," she sighed. "General Shaak-Ti and I are... Involved in a key part of an operation for the reception for General Skywalker and Senator Amidala," Aayla said carefully. Bly nodded.

"So it is an operation," he said. Not that he paid attention to rumors that it was an actual reception, and that the two were actually involved. He didn't pay attention to rumors, he was a professional.

"Yes," Aayla said with a nod and smile. "I will require your escort and assistance for the reception and gathering materials beforehand."

"Yes ma'am," Bly said. "Will you require any more members of the unit?"

"No, just you," Aayla said. "You are more than enough for this task."

"Of course, General," Bly said. Of course, only he could handle this important task. It was as it should be.

"Good," Aayla said. "Now, let us get going. You're driving."

"Of course General," Bly said automatically. "Where are we going? Which base?"

Aayla just smiled. 

* * *

"Come along, Commander! One more shop!" Aayla said cheerfully, striding through the crowds of shoppers. "Keep up!"

"Yes General," Bly sighed, several bags weighing down the hover trolley he was pushing behind her. "May I ask what shop this is?"

Aayla smiled almost wickedly back at her faithful commander. "Bahb's. You remember it, correct? The Zeltron dress makers? I require your opinion on how I'll look at the reception, after all. And there are many possible options for it."

Bly very slowly nodded. "Of course, General," he replied, carefully schooling his expression and his emotions. He had the feeling he was going to have to put his entire battalion on thruster scrubbing duty for how they would talk after this operation... 

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

Senator Bail Organa had taken several risks for his friends. He believed, almost religiously, in the Alderaanian maxim of _ohana_ : "Ohana means no one gets left behind." And Bail Organa had gathered many _ohana,_ many beings he would apply his maxim to.

At times though, those risks taken were less helpful to his _ohana_ and himself than he'd like. Such as taking a hyperspace route through pirate infested space. Which had allowed a pirate flotilla to intercept and board _Tantive IV.  
_  
Now he was being taken to _his_ boardroom, under heavy guard by Weequay pirates, his crew alive but held in the hold. He calmed himself, focusing his supposedly great powers of persuasion for the battle ahead.

The doors of his stateroom slid open, revealing his pristine home away from home... Still largely pristine. He had expected the pirates to have ransacked it already.

Instead, a Weequay in bright red was sitting almost respectfully in _his_ chair, a bottle of his finest brandy on the table next to him. A bright red lizard-rat was eating out of his snack bowl though, so his mood was already quite cross. The Weequay looked up, brown eyes widening happily behind his goggles.

"MY FRIEND MY FRIEND! How good to meet you face to face at last, Senator Organa!" The space pirate rose and clasped Bail's shoulders happily. "I trust your accommodations are comfortable? Seeing how this was your ship, I should hope so! Haha!

"Captain Hondo, I presume?" Bail asked wryly.

"Yes! You've heard of me! Wonderful! Makes things much easier, hahaha!" Hondo led Bail to the other chair, and sat him down. The guards still stood on either side of the hatch, alert but calm.

"To be fair, I haven't met many pirates who made things easy at all," Bail said, so deadpan he was surprised his throat wasn't drying out. Hondo gasped, holding a hand to his mouth.

" Such prejudice from a member of the Republic Senate! The shame! Though I suppose you may have just met the wrong sort of pirates before. After all, they were not nearly as agreeable as me! I should know," Hondo said as he nodded. He gave a glance to his underlings, and they nodded as well, looking sort of offended. Bail summoned up every bit of his senatorial reserves of patience to not roll his eyes.

"Can we get to the part where you tell me what you want?" He asked.

"Right to the point? How very sad, Senator," Hondo said, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. "My friend, you really must try to relax! Enjoy life as you can! Here! I will even share my cup with you! I believe you are familiar with the vintage?" He asked, pouring Bail a cup of his own brandy... And keeping the whole bottle for himself.

"Yes. Very," Bail stated shortly. "A gift from my wife, _my brandy."_

"Such hostility in the face of friendliness," Hondo sighed again. He shrugged grandly, leaning back in the chair before taking a swig of _his_ brandy before resuming, "It is a sign of the times, I suppose. But! Hondo will rectify this. After all, there is a very good reason we seized your ship!"

"Really," Bail asked, not touching _his_ brandy. At this rate he'd have to throw the whole bottle out.

"Actually, _two_ good reasons, which is more than forgivable between friends, yes?" Hondo asked.

Bail considered the possibility of pointing out that he and Hondo were not in any way, shape or form _friends,_ and decided he'd let that semantic battle go. More important things to focus on.

"And those reasons are?" Bail asked. Hondo took another sip of brandy, and held up a finger.

"One, you are very, _very_ rich. Good on you for marrying into royalty, by the way! And a woman who gives you such good brandy! She probably has other qualities that makes you a good match!"

"Yes, many," Bail said, trying hard not to let his offense show. He was hanging around Senator Amidala too much.

"And as _part_ of reason one, I _like_ money. Preferably lots of it. So, holding you for ransom solves that problem!" Hondo said cheerfully.

It hadn't been often that Bail had encountered a scoundrel who was so... _Sincere_ about his motivations. That did make Hondo more tolerable in his book.

And then the pirate captain drained the last of _his_ brandy and that level of toleration went back to near-zero.

"And the second reason?" Bail managed. Hondo nodded happily, after his lizard-rat wiped his lips with a cloth.

"My dear friend, the master Jedi Skywalker, is married and you have an invite to his reception!?" He asked.

Bail stared in utter disbelief.

"... Let me get this straight. You _hijacked_ my ship just so you can get into Skywalker and Amidala's reception?"

"And for lots of money! Don't forget that part!" Hondo said cheerfully. "So! We go, we enjoy the wedding, your wife pays the ransom, all is well, yes?"

"Yes... aside from you kidnapping me," Bail pointed out dryly.

"My friend, it is not wise to dwell on the past!" Hondo said disapprovingly, shaking his head.

"It was _ten minutes_ _ago,"_ Bail pointed out. The pirate captain nodded with a broad grin.

"Exactly!"

Mournfully, Bail drained his cup of _his brandy._ He had a feeling he was going to need it on this voyage...

* * *

Meditation was something Asajj still practiced, whether she was a Jedi, a Sith or a bounty hunter. It helped order her thoughts and focus her will. It let her learn to manage her emotions effectively, and she was finding that a useful skill more and more.

Regaining that focus took isolation, so she'd taken the captain's stateroom aboard the freighter they were flying in for her own. Here she sat, focusing on the calm of the Force. Finding the calm in the storm of her emotions.

How strange to find herself relying on Jedi teachings again, after all she'd been through. It was... Nice. Soothing, in a way.

"Asajj! Asaaaaajj!"

It also kept her from murdering her syndicate members, which was useful... She supposed.

"Enter," Asajj said in irritation to the door. The hatch slid open, and an unhappy Boba Fett entered.

"Asajj, Cad Bane won't pay me the money he owes me," Boba protested. The Duro bounty hunter stood in the doorway, chewing on a toothpick in amusement.

"For?" Asajj asked.

"When he broke out of jail, he promised me twenty thousand credits if I started a prison riot. I started it! And he's stiffing me!" Boba growled. Cad snorted, adjusting his hat.

"Please. The guy who helped me escape was Kenobi in disguise. It was part of a Jedi plot, so it doesn't count," Cad explained. "Besides, I ended up right back in jail again a few days later. That's not worth twenty thousand credits."

"How much is keeping your hide in one piece, Bane?" Boba growled, his gun hand twitching. Cad gave Boba a slow look.

"You'd better be able to back those words up, kid. Nobody gets money out of me if they don't got the guts..."

Asajj resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Boba, we're on a job that will make up for that one a hundred times over. Priorities."

"It's a matter of pride!" Boba growled. Cad snickered.

"Pride's something for soldiers and Jedi, kid. Guess they missed something when they cloned _you-"  
_  
Boba leaped to try to strange Cad, once again. Once again, Asajj caught him with the Force and slammed him against the bulkhead, keeping him tight against the metal. She heaved a long sigh.

"Bane, see to the final particulars of the plan please? And no deviations," Asajj stated firmly, narrowing her eyes at the Duro. Cad smirked, but nodded in what could almost be considered respect, before he turned and walked off. Boba fumed after him, and glared back at Asajj.

"I could have taken him!" He hissed. Asajj really did roll her eyes now.

"Of course you could. Then you could take down the entire Jedi Order with your bare hands and be declared Chancellor," she said mockingly. Boba seethed. Asajj heaved a mighty sigh. It would be so nice to just break his neck and be done with it. Unfortunately, the rest of the syndicate rather liked Boba and it would make her position awkward. "The young should not be so eager to rush to their deaths," she stated, not exactly _gently_ but perhaps less harshly.

"That's... Something a Jedi once said to me," Boba said, eyes narrowed at her. Asajj shrugged.

"My... First master said something similar," she said. "In the end, kid, we're not going to get paid if you kill everyone who brings up your father. So deal with it and get the job done."

Boba scowled... But slowly nodded. Asajj closed her eyes, set on resuming her meditation.

"... Can you put me _down_ , now?" He demanded. Asajj let him go, and he fell with a yelp. "OW! Hey!"

"You're welcome," Asajj stated blandly.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

It had been a long day of preparation for the reception. Ordering food and decor, speaking at length with Yoda on party favors, and accepting many, many drawings from the Younglings for the ceremony. One in particular made Padme laugh: A crude figure resembling Anakin, a crude figure resembling her, and both with wings and beams of light shooting from their eyes.

Anakin had to admit, he kind of liked that one.

Now though, he was able to relax with his wife, sitting together on the couch, snuggled up contentedly.

"Geez... I need someone to do paperwork for me," Anakin said.

"What? No Clone Secretaries? Bravely dueling with requisition forms and assaulting after action reports?" Padme teased. Anakin laughed with her, and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"They'd consider that an insult to their clone pride," he said. He shrugged. "Then again, it's also an insult if the paperwork is filled out improperly."

"Well, they _are_ technically Mandalorians," Padme pointed out. "They can be surprisingly fastidious when it comes to things like penmanship."

"I suppose I'm the greatest offender alive in Rex's eyes," Anakin snickered.

"You could stand to improve it, just a little," Padme pressed gently, tapping his shoulder. Anakin snorted.

"I have my artificial hand for that." He growled softly, and nibbled on her ear. She sucked in a deep breath and trembled. "And... _Other things..."  
_  
"Aniiii~..." Padme whined, then giggled. It had really been far too long-

"Mistress Padme! Master Anakin!" Called Threepio.

Anakin shut his eyes, and took a long, deep breath. He felt Padme tense in disappointment, in the Force and physically. He wasn't much better.

"Yes Threepio?" Anakin asked, annoyed.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your mating," Threepio said with his usual tact, "but a Chancellor Palpatine is waiting at the door?"

Anakin shot up off the couch in shock, as Padme yelped. "What? Seriously?!"

"The Chancellor is here?!" Padme gasped, quickly adjusting her hair. "Now?!"

"Yes. Shall I tell him to leave?"

"Ye-" Padme grimaced. "No... No... Let him come in," she sighed, deeply unhappy, but trying to put her diplomatic face in place. Anakin envied her ability to hide her emotions at times.

"At once, Mistress!" Threepio said cheerfully, turning and heading off. It was only a moment's wait before the golden form of the protocol droid reappeared. He moved aside to let the kindly form of Chancellor Palpatine and a smaller, cloaked figure walking with him come forth. Palpatine smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry for this late visit, Senator, Anakin," Palpatine said with a nod and shrug. "Given everything that's been happening, you more than anyone else deserve a restful, uninterrupted night to yourselves."

"It's all right, Chancellor," Padme said gently, smiling a bit thinly as she rose. Anakin stood at her side, managing a small but strained smile. "What can we do for you and your...?"

"Is something the matter, Chancellor?" Anakin asked, harsher than he intended. Palpatine held his hands up in a disarming fashion.

"Now now... This is not an official call of state. Rather, it is a visit of congratulations and gift giving!" He sighed, putting his hands in his voluminous robe sleeves. "It is so rare that I get to enjoy moments without a galaxy level threat being front and center. I try to treasure every one."

Anakin's irritation ebbed a bit. Padme smiled warmly, but with some warning in her eyes.

"I appreciate the gesture, Chancellor. However, you do realize that as part of the Opposition party, accepting gifts from the Chancellor might be seen as inappropriate?"

The tension rose in the air considerably, as Padme's eyes narrowed.

Palpatine waved his hand dismissively. "Come now. I'm sure you will be opposing me with the same fervor and determination next Senate session as you always have."

"I will, but it is still _inappropriate_ ," Padme pointed out politely. Which, in Padme speak, was edging close to "Get the Sith out of my house, Old Man". Anakin, strangely enough, found himself the one to defuse the tension.

"What is the nature of this gift, anyway?" Anakin asked. Palpatine smiled cheerfully, and gestured. The cloaked figure stepped forward.

"It is one that is also a mission, of sorts, for the Republic. One whose success would benefit us all, regardless of political alignment. Which is why I am confident you will accept it, Senator," Palpatine said, just as kind and untroubled as before. Padme's eyebrow rose curiously, as she held a hand over her belly. She was a little less tense, and yet...

Anakin's eyes narrowed, as he began to pick up on the Force presence of the cloaked figure. "Chancellor...?"

"Your children will be a gift to you and potentially, to the galaxy itself. Given how powerful in the Force they will probably be," Palpatine said. "And for all your abilities, Anakin, you cannot protect them alone."

Anakin grimaced, but it was a fair point. Padme sighed.

"True, but... We have the entire Jedi Order and the Clones to help," Padme pointed out. Palpatine nodded.

"In a sense... Not the _entire_ Jedi Order. There is one who was misguided, lost her way. One who has much to make up for. One who would be absolutely devoted to the protection of your family... In order to made amends for her crimes." Palpatine nodded, and the figure pulled her hood up. Short black hair, green skin, and deep blue eyes were revealed.

Anakin's lightsaber was out and ignited in a second, even as Palpatine remained utterly unperturbed.

"So I gift you, under Republic Probation and Community Service, your new nanny and bodyguard: Miss Barriss Offee!"

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

In an instant, Anakin lashed out with the Force, flinging Barriss against the nearby wall. She tried to speak, tried to breath, as she clawed at her throat in desperation. Anakin's eyes narrowed as he made to approach her, his hand outstretched. He could feel the air in her lungs, the fear in her mind, his own _anger_ surging through him-!

"Anakin, _stop_!" Padme grasped at her husband's arm.

"Master Skywalker, what is the meaning of this!?" The Chancellor rushed over to Barriss and pulled on her, trying to removed her as if she was a poster stuck with glue.

"Let her go _immediately_! That is a direct order from the Supreme Chancellor." Anakin looked at him, then Padme. He could see the fear in her eyes, the terror... He felt it. Cutting deep to his core. More than that, confusion... Anger...

Barriss fell to the floor with a thump, gasping for breath. Anakin lowered his arm, taking deep breaths. He looked at Padme and gasped her hand in his own. He felt her fear ebb, and he got his own feelings under control. He looked away to the Coruscant cityscape, finding his center.

"With _all due respect Chancellor,_ get her out of my home before I kill her," Anakin growled.

"Anakin my dear boy, this is her act of redemption," Palpatine insisted. He helped Barriss up to her feet, and looked imploringly at Anakin.

"She killed hundreds of people and then _framed_ Ahsoka. My _padawan,_ and her _'best friend'_ ," Anakin spat in a tone dripping with sarcasm. He turned back, eyes narrowed but back to their blue color as he glared at Palpatine. "Forgive me if I don't trust her around my _actual_ children."

"Is is not the way of the Jedi to forgive even their enemies?" Palpatine argued. "Why I can think of many Jedi Predecessors who made concessions to members of the Dark Brotherhood in efforts to eliminate the Sith through negotiation." Palpatine looked at Barriss in concern. "Are you all right my dear?" Barriss nodded but still rubbed her throat. He looked back to Anakin. "Shouldn't you, Anakin, show the same qualities those Ancient Masters did?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not letting her _near_ my family," Anakin growled. Padme's eyes narrowed as she assessed Barriss and Palpatine. She squeezed Anakin's arm again, reassuringly.

"What assurances do we have that she will not betray us or harm the children?" Padme asked. Anakin looked over at his wife, surprised but swallowing his immediate response at her expression.

Palpatine smiled and nodded to Barriss.

"Barriss, if you would." Barriss turned around and pulled part of her collar down to show a metal strip attached to her neck, one that made Anakin flinch. "A shock collar built for open prisons, with a tracking device." Palpatine reached into his robes, and extracted a small electronic padd. He slowly placed it on a table. "It is not lethal, only designed to stun, but activates when she pushes herself too far. It has a recorder and a micro droid brain to analyze any situation and not administer the defensive mechanism if she is in danger or the children are."

The Chancellor turned Barriss back around, but the girl never raised her eyes to the Skywalkers. "Master Skywalker, Senator... I an truly sorry for what I have done." Barriss dropped to her knees. "Please, let me atone. It is the least I can do."

Anakin looked at the Mirialan girl, looking at the strip of metal on her neck. He sighed and looked at his wife, who seemed unsure yet still determined, her body language begging her to kneel beside the disgraced Jedi and hold her close.

"Fine. We'll let her stay." He took the collar control from the table and hooked it opposite his lightsaber. "But I will keep this."

Padme glanced over at Anakin, looking grateful... Yet Anakin could sense something else going on with his wife. Something going on in her devious mind.

Palpatine chuckled in his grandfatherly way. "Oh Anakin, I just know this will be the best decision you could have made! I guarantee that when people see 'The Hero With No Fear' can put aside his anger at someone, the galaxy at large will follow suit. This war will soon end for the better."

"Yes," Padme said, "this we can agree on... Anakin? I'll find her a room."

Anakin made to object, but Padme held up the control device. "We'll be fine," she said gently. Anakin, surprised and impressed, nodded. She turned and walked up to Barriss. She smiled at her, and held out a hand.

"Come with me, Miss Barriss," she said kindly. Barriss slowly rose, looking at Padme in thanks and avoiding Anakin's gaze. The two women went up the stairs, leaving Anakin alone with the Chancellor. Anakin turned back to his friend and mentor, who continued to smile kindly. It was somewhat reassuring, and yet...

"You're asking a lot of me, Chancellor," he said finally. Palpatine nodded.

"I know... But I would not ask it if I didn't know you were capable of this task," Palpatine said. He smiled. "Besides... The Jedi Order is still... An unknown factor."

"Many are in the know already," Anakin argued. Palpatine nodded.

"True... But you know as well as I do that politics are a fickle thing. Especially given the standing orders the Jedi Council gave you."

Anakin grimaced, but managed a nod.

"Having allies is _always_ valuable. And a Jedi rejected by the Order, who criticized it... Being redeemed, and proving the Council are not all knowing? Well... That could be very valuable," Palpatine said. Anakin's lips thinned.

"So you're using us as a wedge," Anakin said, eyebrows narrowed. Palpatine nodded, looking resigned.

"It is the dirty nature of politics, Anakin. I am so sorry it has come to this. You know yourself that sometimes unpleasant decisions must be made for the greater good. Sometimes you must incur a great price... To get what you want."

Anakin slowly nodded. "Is that in regards to-?"

Palpatine shook his head, smiling. "That... Is a conversation for another time. Have a good night, Anakin. And give Senator Amidala my regards." He turned and walked to the door. He soon vanished into the elevator tube, leaving Anakin to stand alone.

Padme soon came back down, her fingers knit over her belly. Anakin looked at his wife, sighing softly. Padme raised her eyebrows.

"Your friendship with the Chancellor continues to reap dividends, doesn't it Ani?" Padme asked softly. Anakin groaned, and rubbed his temples.

"Unfortunately," he sighed. He looked over at his wife, and pulled her into a hug with more than a little Force Pull behind it. She gasped, but hugged him back tightly.

"It's going to be all right, Anakin," Padme said gently. Anakin looked at her curiously. She was smiling gently, with a bit of mystery in her gaze.

"How do you know?" Anakin asked. Padme's smile grew just a bit.

"Because I brought in some help," she said, holding up a holocom. "Master Kenobi? Did you get everything?"

A miniature version of Anakin's master appeared on the disc.

" _I did,"_ Kenobi spoke. " _Very interesting."_ Obi-Wan was frowning thoughtfully.

Anakin's eyebrows rose. "When did you do that?" He asked his wife.

"I'm a politician, Ani. I'm _always_ recording things," Padme said with a smirk. Anakin looked alarmed. Padme kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I never recorded anything _intimate."  
_  
" _Ahem? I am still here,"_ Obi-Wan said. " _There are certain things I'd like you to keep from me."  
_  
"Sorry Master Kenobi," Padme said. Anakin sighed and took a deep breath.

"I suppose we'll need all the help we can get," Anakin stated in flat but controlled anger. Padme hugged him, and he relaxed just a bit. "But we're finding another place for her as soon as we can."

Obi-Wan smiled. " _Don't worry Anakin. We're on it. You two enjoy your night."  
_  
"We were going to," Anakin grumbled. Padme sighed, and squeezed his artificial hand.

"We'll have better nights after this reception is over. I promise," she said with a warm, syrupy tone to her voice. Enough to make Anakin blush. Obi-Wan coughed.

" _Yes... Well, I'll leave you to that,"_ Obi-Wan said. " _I suppose it's good that Senator Riyo visited before. You seem to be on a good path towards a_ Tsu-No _of your own. Enjoy."  
_  
The holocom flicked off, and Anakin grumbled.

"I'm going to get even with him for this, I swear," Anakin growled. Padme patted his arm.

"Oh Anakin... Don't worry. We both will..."

* * *

Barriss knelt down in the center of the guest room, sighing softly. She could feel the repressed anger of Anakin Skywalker, roiling right underneath her like a storm. She had felt it before, that protectiveness and fury. That intense feeling for those he loved and cared for.

She shivered at the power, the _intensity..._

 _Indeed... He is powerful,_ she thought, _just as the Chancellor said. Just as I know.  
_  
That she could bring such rage and anger out of Skywalker spoke of the truth of his power. The power of the Force.

Yes, she had to learn from Skywalker. She had to be close to the center of power, to truly understand it. To be the focus of that storm.

She sensed the door open behind her, and breathed a soft sigh of relief. It was not Anakin. Just _touching_ that power was overwhelming... She rubbed her throat in reflex.

"Senator Amidala," Barriss said respectfully, her eyes bowed. Padme appraised her thoughtfully.

"A Fallen Jedi seeking redemption," Padme said softly. Barriss slowly nodded.

"And understanding," she admitted. "Is it so unusual? For the Chancellor to take such a hand in the Jedi Order's affairs?"

"I suppose not," Padme said softly. "A Jedi being returned to the Light would be a great achievement."

"It's more than that, Senator," Barriss said earnestly. Padme raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You are having Jedi children," Barriss said, her eyes on Padme's belly. "It's been thousands of years since any Jedi had children... And even now, I can feel them in the Force. Your children have the potential to shape the galaxy's future." Her eyes were bright. "And I can't just stand aside when the Jedi Order might twist them. You've seen what this war has done to them... What do you think they'll do to your children? I want to be on the right side-"

"With fellow Jedi rogues and renegades?" Padme asked. Barriss looked down at the floor.

"I admit to my mistakes... But whatever happens, I know... Through the Force... That your children are at the center of it all. And I must defend them." She looked up at Padme, defiantly. "Even if Master Skywalker will kill me for it."

"I... See," Padme said quietly. She reached out, and grasped her hands in hers. She smiled warmly at Barriss, who managed a small smile in return. "I understand how difficult this war has been on you. I understand you realize that you have made mistakes, and wish to make amends. And I appreciate that you wish to defend my children from anything that might happen to them."

Barriss bowed low, pushing her face into the floor. Padme then pulled her back up, her face stormy and enraged.

"Understand though, that should you endanger my children or my husband in any way, your suffering will dwarf anything the Sith could possibly devise in a _thousand years_!" She hissed, and Barriss felt terror like she never had before. "You will not _die_ until _I say so,_ no matter how much you _beg._ Got it?!"

"Y-Yes, Senator!" Barriss cried. Padme smiled, and let Barriss go. Barriss trembled as she shrank back from the suddenly happy senator.

"Good!" She said cheerfully. "I'm going to bed. Please help Threepio make breakfast in the morning..." Her eyes narrowed. " _Or else."_

"Y-Yes miss!" Barriss squeaked. Padme nodded, and headed off. The door slid open, revealing Anakin was trying to look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"You want to intimidate her some more?" Padme asked with a low growl, "or do you want to go to _bed?"  
_  
"Uh... Bed, please," Anakin managed. Padme nodded and smiled.

"Good! See you in two minutes." She walked off. Anakin watched her go, and looked over at the shocked Barriss.

Barriss looked up at Anakin, and looked aside. "Um... I am eager to redeem myself-"

"Save it, I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Anakin said, making Barriss wince. He let out a breath, and focused himself in the Force. She could feel the storm of his power calm and ebb, but not fade away entirely. "However... She did worse than I could," he said.

Barriss nodded frantically. It now made perfect sense why Anakin Skywalker would have been seduced by this woman. She was... _Formidable._

 _Perhaps Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was right... Perhaps emotion is the way,_ she thought, after Anakin shut the doors on her. She nodded.

Yes... She had made her choice. She would undergo any humiliation and suffering, if she could help the future of the Force in any way...

* * *

 _It's getting a bit more serious than I wanted, but eh. Comedy will return next time._


	11. Chapter 11

**An Open Secret**

 _A Star Wars fanfiction by Andrew Joshua Talon, Mandemon and others_

 _DISCLAIMER : This is a non-profit fan based parody. Star Wars is the property of Disney and Lucasfilm Ltd. Please support the official release._

 _This takes place in the midst of Episode III: Revenge of the Sith..._

* * *

The next morning, Threepio emerged from his sleep cycle and began his usual routine. He rose up and walked slowly to the kitchen, his optic scanners seeking out the utensils needed to begin breakfast.

He was a bit surprised to see Bariss Offee in there, cooking things quickly and efficiently, wearing a white apron over her Jedi vestments. This did not stop him from greeting her properly.

"Hello, Miss Offee! I see you are tending to breakfast?" Threepio asked. Bariss nodded.

"I am, Threepio. It is part of my duties now, and I should fulfill them," she said. Threepio nodded approvingly.

"Yes, we all must fulfill our duties! It is our lot in life," the droid agreed. He heard a familiar warble and beep, and looked to his right. A blue and gray astromech droid rolled into the kitchen. "Good morning, Artoo! How are you?"

The droid beeped something particularly foul when he caught sight of Barriss, and brandished his taser. The Jedi winced, and Threepio waved his hands.

"Now Artoo, calm down. Miss Offee is here to redeem herself!" Threepio insisted. Artoo's reply was dripping with sarcasm. Bariss shook her head.

"No, I don't blame you for being suspicious," she said. "But I will do everything in my power to make this second chance worth it. I promise."

Artoo chirped and warbled, retracting his taser but still looking pointedly at her. Bariss took a deep breath and returned to cooking, ensuring the eggs would not be burnt.

"You'll have to forgive him, Miss Offee. He does not trust easily. So paranoid, this one," Threepio said, in a slightly lower tone. Artoo whistled and chirped, and Threepio turned back to the little astromech.

"Don't you call me a naive simpleton, you overgrown trash can! An earnest desire to redeem oneself is evident!"

Artoo warbled a bit more. Threepio huffed with his cooling fans.

"Of course I know for sure! I am programmed to understand organic lifeforms! You're just a mechanic!"

"Oh good, they've started early," Padme chuckled, sweeping her way into the kitchen. Threepio threw his hands up in a start.

"Mistress Padme! Good morning, ma'am! I was simply checking on Miss Offee! She is preparing breakfast for you as we speak-"

"I can see that. Thank you Threepio," Padme said with a nod. She looked over at Bariss, who immediately flushed and bowed her head. "And thank you, Bariss. I see you obeyed me."

"To the letter, Madam Senator," Bariss said earnestly. Padme nodded.

"Good. However, you will forgive me for having Artoo scan the food first, correct?"

"Not at all," Bariss said. "I understand that perfectly."

Artoo chirped happily, and Threepio muttered about things being so very complicated.

"I will see to your morning appointments and the preparations for the reception, Mistress," Threepio said. He shuffled off to the door, and very nearly avoided being bowled over by a yawning Anakin. The Jedi Knight used the Force to keep Threepio on his feet, his tired gaze locked onto Bariss. Bariss flinched, but looked down at her feet in a polite bow.

"Master Skywalker," she said in a tense greeting. Anakin scowled, but his gaze softened when he saw Padme's smile.

"Artoo is scanning the food, Ani. It's all right," Padme said. Anakin nodded slowly.

"Fair enough."

"And after how I threatened her last night, there's no need for you to do more of that," Padme admonished. Anakin sighed, and took a deep breath.

"I guess so," he said with a scowl. Artoo beeped something, and Anakin shifted his scowl to the little astromech. "I am _not_ feeling insecure!"

Padme giggled and hugged Anakin's arm tightly. "Relax dear, you're more than enough for me. Nothing to make up for at all," she said with a warm, wide smile. Anakin cleared his throat significantly, giving Bariss a glare. The disgraced former Jedi had turned back to the oven, but he could _feel_ her knowing smile.

"Damn right," Anakin growled.

* * *

"So what'll it be honeys?" asked the multi-limbed and matronly service droid. Asajj Ventress and her… coworkers had stopped at Nytos 5, an asteroid that had been converted into a refueling and repair station for traveling ships. In particular they had parked their ship in the landing hangar for the station's dedicated food establishment… Spacey'Z.

As soon as they'd landed the service droid rolled up to their ship's berth and opened a comm channel to receive their order.

"Move Bossk, I can't see the menu."

"I will once I've picked sssomething."

"You always take forever to order!"

Once her coworkers stopped acting like children. Unfortunately this happened every single time they stopped at places like this. Bossk would take forever perusing the menu projected through their holo-terminal. Boba would be the first to complain about Bossk taking forever before pointing out- "And you always order the same thing."

"I do not."

"You're gonna order whatever they've got with the most meat on a single platter."

"My ssspecies evolved from carnivores."

"You're not denying it." Latts chimed in.

"Shutup Latts. Fine I'll have the Triple Meat Platter, with a extra side of Nerf Bacon."

Asajj made a point to not look at Cad Bane's smug face. It was also taking all her discipline not to pinch her brow in frustration. She refused to give him the satisfaction. Oh Dathomir Lotts was next.

"I'll have the Dantooine Egg Special."

Here it comes.

"How would you like your eggs dear?"

"Scrambled, slightly runny but NOT soupy. With two dashes of pepper for every one of salt. And I want the pan coated in butter before you fry it. Same for the Nerf Bacon. Don't make the bacon too crispy. And don't you dare serve the beans in anything but a separate bowl. If I want it mixing with my eggs and bacon I'd order it all blended together."

"... Your requests have been noted."

"Let me through!" Boba finally shoved his way past both Bossk and Latts to get a look at the moment. Boba was at least quick on his orders, and normally ordered them without a list of conditions and preferences. Unfortunately… "I'll have the (mumble)"

"I'm sorry honey you'll have to speak up."

Boba tensed before muttering louder, "Order JA12."

"Understood," Boba relaxed, "One order of Corellian Pancakes Junior Size."

"Ha!" And there it is. Hopefully that was all Bane was going to- "Does it come with a _little kiddie toy_?"

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" While Bossk and Latts restrained their youngest compatriot, Asajj perused the menu. If she hadn't spent her time as an agent of Dooku's surrounded by stupid droids she'd be tempted to replace the whole lot with them. At least C-21 Highsinger didn't put her through this much embarrassment when it needed new parts.

"I'll have the Coruscanti Biscuit with Eriadan Gray Tea to drink."

"Yes maam. Will that be all?"

"I'll have the Ithorian Garden Salad." All heads turned to the rough-voiced Duros. Even Boba stopped his calls for the man's blood and guts. Beat. "What? Doctor's orders. I'm not getting any younger so I need to watch what I eat."

* * *

 _There we go. The last bit is an omake provided by Islandhopper. Go see his fics, they're pretty awesome._


End file.
